YuGiOh's Got Talent!
by Pkmn Trainer Bronze
Summary: The YuGiOh cast is bored, and decide to do a talent show! Character deaths of non importance!


Me: Hey, I just wanna do this cuz I'm bored. There are a lot of littlekuriboh punch lines and others. I own everything! HA!

Rebecca: No you don't.

Me: Thanks for ruining my fun.

Rebecca: You're welcome!

_Italics mean singing. Ok?_

10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 0…..!

Mai: Hello everyone, it's now time for YuGiOh's Got Talent! Our judges are all minor characters! First judge is… Maxamillion Pegasus!

Pegasus: Oh my dear, you are simply Fabulous!

Mai: Why thank you! Next is Weevil Underwood!

Weevil: heh heh, hey butt munches.

Mai: And don't forget Rex Raptor!

Rex: Heh, you said Rex.

Mai: Now to start! First up is Atem Motou!

Atem: I'm singing. Yeah.

Pegasus: oh I hope this will be FABULOUS!

_Atem: ai e ai e ai, ai e ai e ai, ai e ai e ai. Where's my samurai?_

Rex: Oh no, not this song…

_Atem: I've been searching for a man, all across Japan, just to find to find my samurai, one who is strong, but still a little shy! Yes I need I need a samurai._

All the judges picked their x's.

Pegasus: That was so, so, TACKY!

Weevil: Heh, he called you tacky.

Rex: What does tacky mean?

Weevil: I think it means gay.

Rex: oh.

Atem: I feel so angry! I'll, I'll.

A gay clown walks past.

Atem: MIND CRUSH!

Mai: Someone bury it. Now! Next up is Tea Gardner! She is singing too.

Tea: Ok!

_Tea: AND IIIIIIIIIIIIIeIIIIIIIIIII will always love YOUUUUU!_

Rex: Oh my gosh make it stop!

Pegasus gets a gun and shoots her.

Mai: Ouch. Now Duke is going to act!

Weevil: Maybe he'll have some talent.

Duke stands there.

Pegasus: Where's the talent?

Duke: I'm doing what I always do, act sexy.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Rex: NEXT!

Mai; ok, next is Mana. Singing.

_Mana: He was a boy, she was a girl, (Bakura and Rebecca walk out and act it out.) can I make it any more obvious? He was a punk, she did ballet, what more can I say? He wanted her, she'll never tell, secretly she wanted him as well. But all of her friends, stuck up their nose, they had a problem with his baggy clothes. (Mana grabs Bakura and dances with him) He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy. He wasn't good enough for her. She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space, she needed to come back down to Earth. (she grabs a guitar literally out of no where.) 5 years from now, she sits at home, feeding the baby she's all alone. She turns on TV, and guess who she sees. Skater boy rocking on MTV. She calls all her friends, they already know they all got tickets to see his show. She tags along and stands in the crowd, and looks up at the man that she's turned down. (Rocks on guitar with Bakura) He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy, he wasn't good enough for her. Now he's a superstar, slamming on his guitar, to show pretty face just what he's worth. (Bakura and Mana Rock around a fake crying Rebecca. Music break) Sorry girl but you missed out. What tough luck that boy's mine now. We are more than just good friends; this is how the story ends. Too bad that you couldn't see, see the man that boy could be. There is more than meets the eye, I see the soul that was inside. (Walks to Bakura) He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl, can I make it anymore obvious? We are in love, haven't you heard, how we rock each other's world. I'm with the skater boy, I said see ya later boy, I'll be backstage after that show. I'll be at his studio, singing the song we wrote, about a girl we used to know. (They start dancing in sync) I'm with the skater boy, I said see ya later boy, I'll be backstage after that show, I'll be at his studio, singing the song we wrote, about a girl he used to know. (kisses Bakura)_

Everyone is still and is speechless.

Pegasus: It's so beautiful! You're in!

Mana: Arigato Pegasus-sama!

Mai: That was pretty. Now it's Tristan, singing also.

_Tristan plays music._

Weevil: Oh no, don't tell me…

_Tristen: Barney is a dinosaur of our imagination!_

Pegasus: DIE! (shoots Tristan's head)

Mai: Crap, Tea is getting swarmed by flies and Tristan is bleeding everywhere! Next is Joey Wheeler, the jack ass.

Joey: I'm playing the piano, nya.

_Joey plays Fur Elise._

Weevil: That was all talented and stuff, heh.

Rex: Heh, like, that was Beethoven right?

Mai: Next is Ryou Bakura.

_Backstage_

Ryou: MANA! Do I have to do this?

Mana: Yes, you can do it, you're just too scared.

Ryou: umm, but I look like a hooker!

Mana: You're supposed to, you're pole dancing remember?

Ryou: But I'm a guy! And this outfit makes me look like, like. Well, let's say leather gives girls the excuse to grope me.

Mana: If they try, I'll kill them. Now go out there and do your thing lover boy.

_On stage._

Pegasus: Oh…

Weevil: My…

Rex: Gosh…

Ryou walks on stage in a tight leather one piece with see-through black stockings. He had high heeled black boots running up his leg stopping at his thighs. He blushed at the gapping guys in the audience. And the squealing fangirls. He turned on the stereo to play poker face and started singing and dancing. ( Use your imagination people)

Pegasus: You're in. that was so HOT!

Weevil: Yeah.

Rex: Total arousal man.

Mai: That's all the time we have! Goodnight!

AND…CUT!

Me: I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did! Review plz!


End file.
